


Part Of Our History

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All girls school, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Female Ron Weasley, Female Tom Riddle, Female-Centric, Flirting, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Private School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Part of Our History follows three young women as they discover more about themselves, each other and what love really means.





	Part Of Our History

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Guess who's back with yet another new WiP? Lmaooo. 
> 
> This is my first ever genderbend and basically, everyone is a woman and a lesbian, lol. 
> 
> Shout out to the incredible Cy (the writer of the fantastic 'A Dangerous Game' for Beta'ing this. <3
> 
> Key: Diantha = Harry, Polaris = Tom, Abigail = Ron, Carisa = Cedric, Tamsin = Tom Snr.

“Heya!" Diantha smiled brightly into the camera, tossing her long black braid over her shoulder.  "Today's live stream is 'Getting Over It', a game designed to make players angry -  _ joy _ ."    
  
From where she sat on the main sofa, Diantha watched as the behind the scenes crew worked to get the game up on the screen that her viewers were watching.  

Hermione had her own laptop open and was manning the comment section of the live stream. Abigail Weasley was the group's camera and all-around tech girl. Abi’s little sister Ginny handled the sound side of things. They were a small group compared to some Youtube channels, but a tight-knit one and the fans loved the playful banter between them. 

"Don't worry, I promise not to _ break _ anything." Diantha winked and everyone laughed. "So, are you ready? Then we'll begin." 

“No swearing!” Hermione called “This is a  _ safe  _ for work stream!”

On screen, the head and shoulders of a man appeared, holding a hammer. Diantha made a few experimental swings.

“You sure I can’t swear? How am I supposed to climb with a  _ hammer _ ?”

The girls laughed, “Yes!”

Two extremely frustrating hours later the live stream was over and everyone was powering down. From Diantha's perspective, the stream had gone well. She had only broken  _ one _ controller (and really, who could blame her when ‘Pot Guy’ had fallen down back to the start after reaching the top of the mountain - of all things!)    
  
Diantha enjoyed the daily live streams. It allowed her to play video games, connect her with Youtube fan base and sell merch. Today's live stream would earn her a cool grand at least and it meant - what it really meant - was freedom.   
  
With just one live stream, Diantha didn't have to do a real job. She could travel around the world  _ and _ claim it back on taxes as "work expenses."    
  
She had no idea how older people coped without the internet. What did they do all day?    
  
Leaving the live streaming room, Diatha strode into the hallway, a bounce in her step. She paused at the top of the spiral staircase. A floor length mirror hung just to the side of the wooden bannisters.    
  
She was dressed in comfortable grey fleece leggings and deep red jumper that looked stylish. Her wild black hair was swept up into a messy bun because she hadn't wanted to deal with it. Her black glasses dangling from her t-shirt.    
  
She  _ knew _ that people would have told in her in the comments for not looking "professional" enough. Di felt a wave of gratitude towards Hermione, for not repeating it.

She hadn’t needed someone to manage the comments until recently, with a spike in her in popularity came a spike in vulgar comments about being a female gamer. Thank God for her friends.

With a shake of her head, she walked down the stairs to the newly refurbished kitchen.

Converting the old empty two-story barn that had lived on her parents land since before she had even been born had been a fantastic idea.

  
The whole of the downstairs area had been gutted, becoming an open plan kitchen that led into a TV room, and two guest bedrooms. The upstairs held only two rooms - the master bedroom with ensuite bathroom and of course - her gaming room.    
  
At least, as she pointed out to her parents when they had complained about the bill, the barn was finally being used for something and not just going to ruin.    
  
"I have an idea," Hermione said, while helping herself to a slice of chocolate cake, "We should do a video tour of this place. Your fans would love it."   
  
Diantha frowned, "Yes and the press would drag me for showing off my wealth.  _ Again _ ." She sat on the kitchen table.    
  
Hermione leaned her back against the sink, "They do that anyway," she pointed out. "Being rich before you become a youtuber seems to have really pissed them off. Besides, vlogs are really popular right now and you’d bring in a whole new audience.” 

Diantha leaned back on the table. “Perhaps. I’m not sure about a tour of the barn though - what if someone breaks in?” 

  
Hermione was no longer listening. She had that closed off look in her eyes, that signalled she was thinking hard about something. A look Diantha had seen during every late night study session they had shared.    
  
"How," Hermione began a sly tone to her voice, "do you feel about a school trip?"   
  
"What are you planning?" Diantha asked wearily. "I'm down of course."   
  
"Oh, nothing," Hermione said in a sweet voice. "Fancy some cake?”

 

~*~

 

The following afternoon found Diantha sitting cross-legged in front of the floor length mirror. Glossy magazines and the spilled contents of makeup bags littered the floor in front of her.   
  
Her glasses lay propped up against the newest issue of  _ Cosmo _ as Diantha struggled to apply her liquid eyeliner.    
  
From here, she could hear the team setting up for today's stream. Ginny was doing the sound check by singing off key to the amusement of Abi.    
  
She had just managed to poke herself the eye  _ again _ when she caught sight of Hermione's reflection in the mirror.

"How do I look?" Diantha asked playfully. 

Hermione sighed, "You've been reading  _ Cosmo _ again, huh?"    
  
Diantha gestured to her outfit, "Cosmo says that a white button-down shirt paired with bootcut jeans means you're friendly, approachable and fun." Diantha picked up the magazine and waved it in the air.   
  
"It's a crock of shit," Hermione said deadpan, "Just wear what you like." Hermione snatched the magazine out of Diantha's grasp, snorted at the article Diantha had been reading and then threw over her shoulder in dismissal.    
  
Diantha stood, slowly, her brow furrowed as she continued to gaze into the mirror. "Alright, I'm ready I guess."    
  
"Good, let's go." Hermione linked her arm with Diantha's and together they walked towards the live stream room.

 

~*~

 

Hogwarts would never not be impressive. Even as a small child of eleven, Diantha had been awed at the majestic old castle. Nearly a thousand years old, Hogwarts boasted some impressive feats. Included on it's two thousand acre land was a riding school, a river that ran past the back of the school, an Olympic sized swimming pool and a tennis court.    
  
Diantha would never forget pulling up outside the castle for the very first time. Gazing up at the amazing edifice and feeling an overwhelming sensation of homecoming.    
  
The feeling returned as she drove up the driveway, with her friends in the back seat. Dinatha, couldn’t help but smile. 

Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall stood waiting on the front steps.

"This school explains so much," Abigail remarked as everyone gathered around the car, looking up nervously towards the stern woman on the front steps. The gravel crunched underneath their feet. 

  
"Puts our humble public school to shame," Ginny agreed. "It must cost a fortune to come here."    
  
Hermione placed a hand over her eyes, to block out the early summer sun. "Oh it does," she winced. "Luckily for me, I got in on a scholarship."    
  
"Come on guys," Diantha was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I want to see how much the school has changed."    
  
Before anyone could do or say anything, Diantha had already turned and sprinted up the steps, wrapping her arms around the deputy head in a fierce hug.   
  
Hermione covered her mouth with her hands, hiding a giggle.    
  
"Wow, I've never seen Di so happy," Ginny said as they walked in a more sedate pace.    
  
"Oh this is nothing," Hermione said grinning, "If Pol was here -," She shrugged and smiled.    
  
"Who is Pol?" Abigail asked, pushing her red bangs out of her eyes to look at Hermione better. "Spill." 

Hermione hesitated, “Polaris Riddle, she’s -,” Hermione trailed off, shaking her head.  “She’s something else.”

McGonagall smiled down at them all, patting Diantha's shoulder. "Welcome to Hogwarts School for Girls." 

  
Di grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Hogwarts is awesome!"   
  
"Well, we do our best." McGonagall agreed modestly, "If I leave you to show your friends around, do you promise to behave?"   
  
Di pouted, "I always behaved!" McGonagall cocked a disbelieving eyebrow. "I did!" Diantha continued, looking affronted. "I was never the cause of the trouble. That was always either Polaris or Quinn Malfoy. Honestly, just because Quinn's daddy was on the  school board -,"   
  
"- Di," Hermione said patiently, interrupting her friend’s tirade, " _ Your  _ father was also on the school board."    
  
"Yes," Di shrugged, "The difference is I didn't brag about it."    
  
Hermione said something that sounded like 'bullshit' but covered it with a polite cough.  Di sighed and offered Hermione a mock glare.

  
"Shall we look around then?" Abi asked. She shrugged the camera into her shoulder. "Hogwarts is already teaching us so much."

As the day was turning out to be quite warm, the girls decided to explore the grounds first. Di and Hermione led the way, Diantha pointing out an ancient oak tree that Hermione had climbed in their third year, before falling. 

  
"I told her not to step on the dead branch and did she listen? Nope."    
  
Hermione swatted Di’s arm, "It was following your advice that had me climbing that in the place."   
  
"True," Di grinned "Do you remember that showdown with Quinn in our first year?"    
  
"Oh my god, yes. I told you to stay in the dorm, but no,  _ someone  _ had to go  _ fight  _ with the most stuck up bitch in school."   
  
"Who won?" Ginny asked, delighting in seeing a different side to Hermione and Diantha.    
  
"Neither of them did - Pol showed up, banged their heads together -- literally and ordered them both back to bed."    
  
Di rubbed her head at the memory, "For the record, I would have so kicked Quinn's arse."    
  
"Quinn wasn't part of the Pony Club," Hermione explained to the other two. "The school split into groups when Di and Quinn arrived. The Pony Club and The Tennis Club. With everyone else staying out of the way."    
  
"And which club did Pol belong to?" Abigail asked.    
  
Hermione and Di glanced at each other.    
  
"Pol was a special case,” Di answered eventually. "Hey, do you want to go to the mess hall and grab some food?"

The Mess Hall was a new modern building. Ginny and Abigail, used to public school lunches were blown away by the food on display.

Diantha pressed a finger to her lips as she gazed at the menu. "I fancy some Lobster Mac and Cheese," she said thoughtfully.    
  
"Shrimp and a crab pizza," Abigail read aloud. "Damn, this place really is fancy. Do you have any normal food for us commoners?"    
  
"Yes," Hermione laughed, "It's not all fancy food."

They settled into a corner table,  away from the small groups of students eyeing them with interest. 

  
"This place is -," Abigail shook her head, letting her words fall away.    
  
"I know," Hermione smiled, "It's like it's own little private country."    
  
"Wait into you see the classrooms," Diantha swung her feet under her chair. "The  Astronomy classroom has a model solar system hanging from the ceiling."    
  
"I loved that room," Hermione sighed, resting her chin on her hand. "It felt like you were in space."    
  
The sound of high heels clicking across the floor had the friends looking up.    
  
A woman with long, wavy black hair was walking towards them. She was dressed in a pristine white double-breasted blazer dress, with bright gold buttons.    
  
"I heard you were back," The woman said once she was close enough. She was clutching a small purse in one hand, her make up impeccable.    
  
"Hello, Polaris."    
  
"Diantha."

"You're still here?" Di asked, going for an unconcerned tone.

"I'm a TA now,"    
  
Hermione choked on her tea, "In  _ that _ outfit?"   
  
Pol lifted an eyebrow, "Why yes, Hermione, some of us take care not to look like we got dressed in the dark." She ran a critical eye over Hermione's ripped blue jeans and a simple top.    
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said nothing. Ginny and Abigail looked at each other uncomfortably.     
  
"Why don't we take a quick walk?" Di offered, rising. "If you'll excuse us."    
  
Diantha strode away from the table, her ponytail bouncing as she walked. Polaris waved and then followed.    
  
"Wow," Abi slumped into the chair. "What was  _ that _ all about?"

Hermione frowned, “I’m not sure.” she shook her head as if clearing of unwanted thoughts. “Heavens, that outfit…”

"I couldn't wear that outfit," Ginny said quickly, latching onto the change in topic. "I'd be scared to spill something on it."    
  
Hermione snorted, "That was for Di's benefit I bet, no way is she teaching in _t_ _ hat _ ."    
  
                                                                                                                                                               ~*~

  
Diantha stormed back into the mess hall, her eyes blazing. "I'm done, let's go."     
  
"But the school -," Hermione frowned.    
  
"- We can always come back," Diantha snapped, then winced. "Sorry, it's just - can we go home please?" She asked, her voice soft.    
  
Hermione and Di eyed each other quietly for a moment, "Alright fine."    
  
Diantha marched everyone back to the car only to stop abruptly.    
  
"What?" Ginny asked, "Oh."    
  
Polaris was sitting on the hood of the car.

There was a tense standoff. Before Polaris unhooked her heels and moved off the car. She walked with confidence towards Diantha, trailing a long fingernail over Diantha's cheek. 

  
The pair stood, eyes locked on each other. Polaris bent her head and captured Diantha's lips in a heated kiss.    
  
The kiss lasted all of three seconds as Diantha brought her foot down harshly on Pol’s.    
  
"Bye darling," Diantha flashed Pol a sarcastic smile and moved around her.    
  
"Do you mind? These are  _ Christian Louboutin _ heels!"    
  
Diantha turned, "Oh forgive me, let me dirty my feet and  _ then _ I'll stomp on them."    
  
Abi giggled into her hand, *this* was the Dianita she was used to. "You tell her, Di!"   
  
Pol glanced over to where Abi stood, "Silence, peasant."    
  
"What did you just call my friends?" Diantha asked in a deadly quiet voice.    
  
"Will you two snap out if it? We are  _ not _ teenagers anymore. Di get into the car. Pol, it was lovely seeing you again." Hermione waved everyone towards the car before World War 3 broke out.    
  
"I'll tell everyone you've left," Pol said, adjusting her dress. Diantha eyed the movement from the other side of the car.    
  
"Thank you." Hermione slid into the passenger seat with as much grace as she could muster under Polaris' harsh stare.   
  
Diantha was behind the wheel, typing furiously into her phone. "I want to buy something, let's buy something."    
  
"Oh dear." Hermione clicked her seatbelt into place. "What?" She asked wearily.    
  
"A horse!"   
  
Abi and Ginny giggled from the back seat.   
  
"Oh of course," Ginny said through a giggle. "That's exactly what I would do too."    
  
"There's an American Shetland nearby that's up for grabs." Diantha started the car. "And a Clydesdale."    
  
"Wait, you're serious?" Ginny asked in disbelief.    
  
"It's on the way back," Diantha shrugged, "It'll only take twenty minutes."    
  
"And this has nothing to do with that little chat with Pol?" Hermione asked sweetly.   
  
Diantha's knuckles turned white around the wheel. "No." she answered shortly.

The group had made to the main road before Ginny brought up the subject of Pol.

  
"Just to be clear, Pol kissed you."   
  
"Yes."    
  
"And she's your ex?"   
  
"No."    
  
"She's your  _ girlfriend?! _ "   
  
"No."   
  
"...But you've dated before?"    
  
"Yes."    
  
"Is it me or does that not make any sense?"   
  
"It's complicated," Diantha said tensely.    
  
"Picture turning a light switch on and off in rapid succession and you basically have the gist of their relationship," Hermione offered.    
  
"Right," Ginny said slowly, nodding to herself. "And they are meant to be adults?" Next to Ginny, Abigail howled with laughter.    
  
The sound of Diantha's phone ringing cut off the laughter. Hermione stared at the call display on the dash.    
  
"Polaris is calling you."    
  
"Yeah."   
  
"How does she have your number?"   
  
"I gave it to her." Di hit the end call button on the steering wheel.    
  
"One of us very deeply confused," Hermione said, exasperated. "I'm honestly not sure who anymore."    
  
Hermione shook her head, making Ginny and Abi giggle.   
  
"Ok, let's play a game," Ginn said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.   
  
Hermione slumped forwards. "Oh no,"   
  
"Describe Pol in three words."   
  
"Scheming Hell Bitch,"  Di answered without pause.    
  
"Intelligent, ambitious, resourceful."    
  
"How is that any different from what I said?" Di demanded as they reached a red light. Di rolled her neck to ease the tension.   
  
"Look, Pol wanted to be a _ lawyer  _ when we were kids. Who wants to be a lawyer? You don't  _ want _ to be a lawyer. Lawyers are chosen by the devil herself."    
  
Hermione scowled, "What did  _ I _ want to be when we started Hogwarts?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice.    
  
"A lawy-," Di looked sheepishly at Hermione. "A  _ good  _ one though."

The rest of the journey was made in silence, with Hermione shooting annoyed looks at Di at the whole time. 

The stables were quiet when they arrived. As soon as they parked, Di hopped out. She returned, smiling in the twenty minutes she had promised.    
  
"I just spent twelve grand and I don't care."    
  
"On a horse?" Hermione looked scandalized    
  
"Two, the shire and a British warmblood."    
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course, silly me."    
  
Di grinned. "Home?"   
  
"Home before I strangle you and bury your body in the woods for dogs to eat."    
  
"Home it is!" Di said, brightly starting the car. "You say  _ one _ wrong thing..."    
  
Hermione smacked the back of Di's head. "Drive and say  _ nothing _ .”   
  
"Yes, Mistress." Di quipped, ducking her head to avoid another blow.

Hermione was lying on the live stream sofa two days later, a book open in front of her.

Ginny and Abigail had left for the day. It was oddly quiet in the barn, not that Hermione was going to complain. 

"I have a theory," Diantha said, as she paced in front of the sofa.    
  
Hermione glanced up wearily. "Oh?"   
  
"It's the cheekbones."    
  
Hermione stared. "...Pardon?"    
  
"Polaris."    
  
"Ah." Hermione closed her book and sat up.    
  
"Who can hate someone who has cheekbones like that?"    
  
"Hmm," Hermione said. "Can't say I've really looked that closely."    
  
"She drives me crazy." Di continued, still pacing.    
  
"I had noticed," Hermione offered dryly.    
  
"I don't know what to do about it." Di threw herself onto a bean bag.    
  
Hermione stared at her friend, "I could name a few things, starting with sorting out your relationship for good."    
  
"I can't."    
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Did you not see the massive rock on her finger?"   
  
Hermione paused, "No."    
  
Di sunk lower in the bean bag, her chin resting on her chest. "She told me while we were talking. She's marrying Carisa Diggory."    
  
"Oh, Di." Hermione crossed the room to give her friend a hug. "I'm so sorry."

Diantha sniffed. “Do you know what the worst part is?”

“I dread to ask, what?”

“She wants me to go to the Hen Party. They’re throwing a huge party in Hogwarts during the summer holiday.” Diantha pulled away from the hug.

“They’ve invited you?!” Hermione asked aghast.

“Wanna be my plus one?” Diantha looked at her feet.

Hermione rubbed her face. “You want to go?”

“Yeah,” Di shrugged. “I guess.”

“Then I guess I can’t let you go alone, you need someone sensible beside you.”

Diantha lept into Hermione’s arms, laughing. “Thank you!”

 

~*~

 

Di groaned and pulled the blanket over her head, ignoring the sound of her alarm. She could hear the distant sound of Hermione and Abi talking downstairs and was ignoring that too.    
  
One day, she would learn to control her mouth. She buried her face in her pillow as Hermione's footsteps echoed on the stairs.    
  
"Come on, this was  _ your _ idea."  Hermione whisked the blanket's off Diantha with a playful smirk.    
  
"Why didn't you stop me?" Diantha sat up, pulling her nightdress down and tucking her legs undeath her.    
  
Hermione stared at her incredulously. "Because when it comes to Pol, stopping you is impossible as stopping a runaway train."    
  
Diantha flushed, "I'm not that bad."    
  
"Then why did you  _ promise _ to attend to a private hen party at Hogwarts?"   
  
"What else was I supposed to say?"   
  
"How about, 'I don't think it's appropriate for me to be there.' Does that work for you?"

"I should have said that." 

"Mhm," Hermione agreed, "So what are you going to do?"   
  
"I'm going to punch Carisa's smug loved-up face."   
  
"You might want to try again."   
  
Di pulled a face, "I'm going to be on my best behaviour and  _ not _ shove my heels through Carisa's neck."    
  
"That's.....better and yet also worse." Hermione sighed. "Pol is going to be there."   
  
Di jumped out of bed, "I have to get dressed, shoo." She waved Hermione out of the room and then shut the door.   
  
Right, time to shower, dress and make Pol's head spin.

 

~*~

 

Diantha grabbed Hermione's arm as they walked up the familiar stone steps of Hogwarts.  A feeling of nausea was growing with every step Diantha took.    
  
"We can still leave," Hermione said softly. "If it's too much."    
  
Diantha shook her head delicately, mindful of the carefully styled updo she had spent forty minutes perfecting. "No, let's rock this party."    
  
Together they pushed open the heavy wooden doors.    
  
Polaris was waiting for them, a champagne flute held elegantly in one hand. Di could only stare. Pol was dressed in a tiny pair of dark blue jean shorts, a silver metallic draped halter showing off her chest.   
  
"So much for dress casually," Hermione muttered so only Di could hear.    
  
"Black looks good on you," Pol raised her glass in a silent toast, Di blushed; she was wearing a black bodycon dress with thigh high boots, a red scarf lighting up the outfit.   
  
"You know me, I love a reason to play dress up." Di shrugged   
  
"And Herm, you actually look like you tried. Well done."    
  
Hermione, dressed in a blush coloured cocktail skirt and a sleek white one-shouldered top scowled.  "Has the flirting ended? I thought there was supposed to be a party here. Where is everyone?"    
  
"Ah," Pol took a small sip of champagne. "There were some last minute changes to the guest list. You are the final two guests."    
  
_ "Changes? _ " Hermione asked. "Polaris Riddle, what are you up to?"    
  
"I didn't make the changes, Tamsin did."    
  
"Tamsin Riddle is here?" Hermione asked quickly, Di sniggered.  “ _ Your mother? _ ”    
  
"Sadly yes, come on then, let's not keep everyone waiting." Pol eyed Diantha up again, before turning and sauntering towards the  Great Hall, her hips swaying as she walked.

Carisa smiled as Diantha and Hermione walked in. She was deep in conversation with Luna Lovegood, another of their old school friends. 

Diantha smiled tightly back and headed straight for the drinks table, Hermione hot on her heels. Polaris hadn't been kidding when she had said there had been changes made to the guest list, in total there were eight of them. In Hogwarts. For the weekend.   
  
"Why do I  _ not _ like this surprise set up?" Hermione asked quietly.    
  
"Because Pol did it," Di answered.    
  
They collected a wine glass each and surveyed the room. Tamsin, a mirror image version of her daughter was heading towards them.    
  
"Hello Ms. Riddle," Diantha smiled warmly at the older woman. "Congratulations."    
  
Tamsin pressed her lips together tightly, "Thank you."    
  
"Hello," Hermione said softly, avoiding looking at Tamsin.   
  
"Miss Granger, delighted as always."    
  
Hermione let out a small squeak and took a gulp of wine.   
  
"As my daughter may have told you, there have been changes made to the party," Tamsin said a cold smile on her lips.

"The doors are being locked in an hour. After that, they won't be opened until Sunday evening. And we'll all be sleeping in the same dorm, it doesn't make sense to have everyone spread out." 

  
"We're staying overnight?" Di asked dazedly.    
  
"Oh yes," Tamsin smiled. "I expect you to make the most of it Miss Potter." with that she walked away, leaving a stunned silence in her wake.

"Can we talk?" Carisa had finally corned Di, who had been stubbornly avoiding her.

  
"Sure," Diantha tried keeping her tone light. 

Carisa sighed, her soft brown eyes gazing at Diantha intensely.  Di felt like a naughty child about to be scolded by her mother.

“I know we didn’t hang around in the same circles at school, but I’d like us to be friends.”

Diantha felt wrong-footed, “Oh,” 

“You thought I was going fight you about Pol?”

Di flushed, “A little bit, and for the record, she’s all yours.” 

Carisa laughed, “I figured as much,” she winked before turning serious. “Tamsin’s changes…,” she trailed off. 

“I would expect nothing less from Tamsin. As soon as you start making wedding plans she’ll tell you how shit they are and remake them for you.”

Carisa winced, “Thanks for the heads up.”

“You’re welcome,” Di chewed on the bottom lip. “Congratulations, by the way.”

Carisa pulled a surprised Diantha into a warm hug. “Thank you.”

 

~*~   
  


The warm evening air caressed Diantha’s skin as she collected her and Hermione’s overnight bag from the car. A worrier by nature, Diantha always insisted on having a spare change of clothes in the car in case anything happened. 

She shouldered the two bags, before trudging back towards the castle. Filch, the cranky old caretaker, walked towards the front doors, a scowl on his face.

“Potter,” The word was spat with venom, “Back to cause more trouble, I see. I'm watching you.”

“It’s good to see you again, too,” Di said cheerfully, no longer fazed by the man’s attitude. “Have a lovely night!” She waved and walked back into the school feeling reassured.

Some things would never change. 

 

~*~

  
  


Diantha half-heartedly tugged on the massive oak doors. They didn’t budge and remained firmly closed.

"They are locked," Pol’s voice sounded amused. 

Diantha looked her shoulder at Pol, before giving the doors another sharp tug. "A part of me didn't believe it," She turned to smile at Pol. "There's always more than one way to leave. I still have the map."    
  
Pol looked unimpressed, "Is the party boring you already?"   
  
Diantha turned, leaning her back on the doors, her arms crossed her chest. "What party? This is a setup. I don't like being set up."    
  
Polaris stalked towards Di, "I remember." Her tone was low and seductive.    
  
"Pol,  _ no. _ " Di wangled her finger "You’re like a horny dog. Down girl.” 

Polaris pressed herself against Diantha, nibbling on the other girl's ear lobe. "Hmm, but that has never stopped you. Do you remember the river? And the boathouse? And that time you made me go camping?" 

Di shuddered as Pol ran her fingers up and down her arms. "That was then,"   
  
"It could be now."   
  
"That ring suggests otherwise."    
  
Polaris glanced at it, flexing her fingers. "It is rather nice, isn't it?"    
  
Diantha shoved Pol backwards. "Go back to Carisa."    
  
"Maybe I'll go find Hermione."   
  
Diantha laughed, "Good luck with that, she wants Tamsin."    
  
"She has no taste," Pol screwed up her face, somehow managing to still look beautiful. "Unlike you."    
  
Di rolled her eyes, "That wasn't egotistical at  _ all _ ."    
  
"It’s not my fault I'm pretty."   
  
"It  _ is _ your fault that you're a bitch." Diantha moved away, heading towards the stairs. 

“If you want me, I’ll be the Slytherin dorms. I trust you remember the way?” Pol smirked, as Di came to a stop on the stairs.

Di glanced over her shoulder. “I won’t.”

 

~*~

 

The Gryffindor Dorm rooms were just as Di remembered. The rust coloured carpet covered the ground, deep enough to lose your toes in. Portraits hung on the walls of past Gryffindor students and people of note, including the school founder the Dorm took its name from.   
  
The armchairs that Hermione and Diantha had spent so many afternoons sitting in as they worked on homework were still by the fireplace, the stuffing coming out the holes.    
  
On a whim, she knelt by the fireplace, leaning to the side and tugging. The bottle of vodka they had hidden behind the fireplace was still there. Di pulled again, and the bottle freed itself. It was covered in dust.    
  
"Wow, the students are failing if they haven't found you, old friend."    
  
Diantha blew on the bottle and popped the lid off. She took a small swig. Still good. "I love you so much, vodka, you never let me down."    
  
She was tempted to stay in Gryffindor for the rest of night, ignoring the party and their hosts and sipping five-year-old vodka. The idea of having to deal with Polaris for more than an hour was exhausting.    
  
Polaris grew more arrogant every time they met.    
  
Diantha hated how sexy she found it.    
  
With a sigh, she slipped off her boots. Her feet were killing her. She didn't  _ have _ to go back down, she reasoned. She could just hide out here for a while.    
  
The common room door opened, revealing Tamsin.

Diantha placed the bottle between her legs, leaning back on her arms. "Hey."

“Hiding already?” Tamsin closed the door, her eyes roaming over Diantha’s body. 

Tamsin crossed the room in quick, confident strides. Her dark, ink-black eyes locked on the green of Diantha’s.

Di couldn't help but notice that Tamsin's lipstick was smudged, she wondered if Hermione had been lucky in getting a kiss.    
  
"Your daughter is a pain the ass," Di informed Tamsin, emboldened by the vodka. "God bless Carisa for putting up with her."    
  
A muscle in Tasmin’s jaw twitched. "I feel like I should be insulted," She reached down between Di's legs, picking up the dusty bottle. "I can't deny raising Pol has been hard. We're the same, she and I."    
  
"No one would ever be able to tell," Di said with a straight face.    
  
"I can see why she likes you, you always had the ability to put her in her place."    
  
"Does that ability work on you?"    
  
Tamsin looked down at Di, "I guess there is only one way to tell." She lowered herself to the ground gracefully, moving to sit close to Diantha. 

Di wordlessly took the bottle back from Tamsin and took another swig, “I saw Luna earlier, I have to admit I’m surprised you invited her.” Diantha lifted an eyebrow, readjusting her arm, so it brushed against Tasmin’s.

“Oh? It surprises you I picked the best looking of my daughter’s friends?”

“And the ones least likely to appeal to her.”

“Are they?” Tasmin asked in mock surprise, “I had no idea.”

The warmth of Tasmin’s arm against her own stirred a deep longing within Diantha. There had been others since Polaris. None had had that wild, adventurous streak in them, not like Polaris. Sure, Pol was arrogant and uppity and wanted to the rule the world, but she held that sense of danger that was….exciting.

“I hope that pretty little head of yours is thinking of my daughter,” Tamsin’s lips grazed Di’s ear. 

“Has it occurred to you, that is a little bit creepy?” Diantha asked, letting her head drop back.

“Looking out for my child is creepy?” Tasmin ran a thumb over Diantha’s lips.

“While also trying to seduce me,”

“Is it working?” Tamsin gripped Diantha’s chin and brought their lips together, a hand sliding up the inside of Diantha's thigh.

"Mm, maybe a little,” Di gasped, as Tasmin’s fingers pressed against the nub of her clit, rubbing over the cloth of her panties.

“Only a little, hm?”

Diantha could only gulp, as her underwear was pulled the side, and Tasmin’s talented fingers dipped inside her vagina.

  
  


~*~

 

Diantha pulled down her dress as she left the Gryffindor common room,  trying to smooth it down back into place.    
  
She could have smacked herself. What was she doing, getting involved with Tamsin? The guilt at what Hermione would say; at what  _ Pol _ would say, ate at her. Life was complicated enough, she didn't need to be adding love triangles to her life. 

She made a right at the bottom of the stairs and found herself wondering down the History and English Lit hallway. Which meant the library was close by.   
  
Diantha sang gently to herself as she walked barefooted up the hallway. There was hopefully, more alcohol hidden in the stacks. Deciding that skipping would be faster and more fun, Diantha skipped down the quiet hallway smiling. 

She came to an abrupt halt when she reached the library doors. The doors were locked. Diantha frowned, she had never known the library to be locked before. She hadn't even known the library  _ could _ be locked. 

"Di?"   
  
"Oh, hey Pansy." Di gave up trying to get into the library through the main doors. "How are you?" 

Pansy, rather disgustingly in Diantha’s opinion was the tallest of Polaris’ friends, and that was saying something.

"Keeping busy. So, you and Pol are still a thing I hear."   
  
Di shrugged, "You hear wrong. Did you know your ponytail was off centre?”    
  
Pansy  scowled, pulling her pony out, “Pol seems to think you and she are a thing."   
  
“We,” Diantha said, turning her back on Pansy, “Are currently attending Polaris’ hen party - a party she is having to celebrate her upcoming marriage to Carisa.” 

Pansy snorted, “And when has that stopped anyone, ever?”

Di laughed, “Point, but it’s enough for me.”

"Yeah well, Pol is looking for you."    
  
Diantha turned back to look at Pansy, "Then Pol can find me, can't she?” 

“Whatever,” Pansy rolled her eyes and walked away.

Grinning, Diantha turned back to the wall and looked for the hidden door she knew was somewhere close by. Her fingers traced lightly over the wall, searching for the crease. After a few minutes, she found what she was looking for. Letting out a whoop, Dinatha pushed on the wall and slipped inside.

 

~*~

  
  


The library was dark and Diantha fumbled to find a light switch. She cursed herself for forgetting the map. She had left it back in Gryffindor common room.    
  
Something crawled over her hand. "Ew!" She jumped back and shook her hand "Gross."    
  
"Oh, this is stupid, light switch where are you?"    
  
"Diantha, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness."    
  
Diantha swore, of course, she had just  _ had _ to get stuck in the dark, creepy, empty library with Polaris.    
  
"Go away, Pol."    
  
"My party, my rules." Diantha could hear the  _ click, clack  _ of Polaris' shoes as the taller woman approached.    
  
"Some party, who only invites eight people? One of whom is  _ your mother. _ "   
  
"I said there had been some changes. That was a change." Pol wrapped an arm around Diantha, resting her head on Di's shoulder.  "The switch should be more to the left."   
  
"If you knew that, why didn't you switch it on?"  Di elbowed Pol in the stomach before finally turning on the light switch.   
  
The sudden brightness made them both whimper.    
  
"Fucking, fuck, fuck,"    
  
"Di, if you want to fuck that badly, I'm right here."    
  
"Pol, you are the last person I would shag, right now."    
  
Her vision clearing, Diantha looked around, gathering her wits around her. "I should not have drunk that vodka."

"Where did you get vodka?" Polaris asked bemused, "We only brought wine and champagne." 

"Of course you did," Di rolled her eyes. “I hid some years ago and it was still there."   
  
"So then you drank it?"   
  
"Duh."

“Did common sense not tell you that drinking vodka neat was a bad idea?”

"Yes,” Di said, “Still did it though.”  Feeling the urge to sit down, Di allowed herself to flop onto the floor, her head resting on a bookcase.

"Naturally," Polaris walked to the end of the stacks, peering at her phone. "Stay there."   
  
"Fuck you," Diantha got back to her feet. "You think you can boss me around? Haven't you learnt anything?"   
  
Polaris glared, "I’ve learned plenty. You still owe me a tennis racket."   
  
"Buy one yourself, it's your fault it got broken."   
  
"You threw it at me!"   
  
"I know, I was there." Di smirked, "It hit you right in the middle of your forehead, it was beautiful."    
  
"Pol?" Carisa's voice echoed in the empty library and Di groaned.

"How did she get in? The door was locked!" Diantha demanded. 

"I gave her the spare key - how do you think I got in?"   
  
"The same way I did, through the back way," Di said as if it was obvious.   
  
"We’re over here, near the biographies." Polaris called.    
  
"Hi." Diantha pushed past them and sat down one of the many chairs in the study area, dropping her head onto the table.    
  
"Hey again, Di,” Carisa smiled brightly at them, “I still can’t believe Tamsin did this to us.”    
  
"Tamsin brought us here so I can fuck some sense into Pol," Di informed the room at large. “You didn’t know?”

“No,” Carisa snapped angrily. “Bitch.”

"Oh, I'm not sure about that," Di said, her mind wandering back to the Gryffindor common room. "She and I have an understanding."

Polaris frowned at that. "Oh?"

Di shook her head, "Ask her, not me."    
  
Carisa sat down opposite Diantha, "Would you?”

Diantha raised her head and looked at Carisa, “Would I try to steal Pol back? Nah, she’s your headache now.”

“I am right here,” Polaris snapped, “You can talk  _ to  _ me.”

“Rather talk about you,” Di winked “It’s much more fun.”

"Well," Carisa cleared her throat, "I thought perhaps there would be a better way to pass the time, Pol agrees with me."   
  
Diantha turned her head to look at Pol. "If your idea involves sex, the answer is no."    
  
Polaris smirked, "It'll be fun! When was the last time we had a threesome?" She dropped into the seat next to Diantha. “Rome was fun, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, it was,” Di agreed, “But that was a long time ago.”    
  
"Just this once," Pol said placing a hand on Diantha's knee. "For old times sake."   
  
Di sighed, "Just this once."

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on writing smut for this chapter, but as I've never written lesbian smut before I backed out. 
> 
> *Hopefully* there will be actual smut in the future. Feedback on what makes good lesbian smut would be appreciated! <3 <3
> 
> Until next time! <3


End file.
